


practice

by wakandawinterprincess



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, i can't believe i've finally fallen down this hole, obviously all fictional and all fun so don't @ me i don't know a thing, only in 2019 i guess, restricted viewing settings bc i don't want this to be searchable lmao, rpf? me?, they are just young and pretty and should date ok bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandawinterprincess/pseuds/wakandawinterprincess
Summary: One sentence summary:Seb and Tish practice getting into sex positions. For 'research purposes'Slightly Longer Summary:They're engaged, waiting for marriage, Tish hasn't done anything, and so they're 'practicing' positions to, uh, get the hang of things before the wedding night. Naturally, fluff ensues.





	practice

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I don't do RPF but ppl change and so do I so here goes, pls enjoy this short lil oneshot from me. 
> 
> Teeny lil ficlet inspired by supermodel Ashley Graham and her boo [ practicing getting into sex positions](https://pagesix.com/2017/08/07/ashley-graham-and-husband-put-in-the-practice-before-having-sex/) before getting married. (They both wanted to wait for their wedding to have sex for religious reasons, but wanted to give it a 'test drive', which is, like, hilarious but also valid??? idk lol). 
> 
> Basically, I just thought the idea of having to 'practice' was hysterical but also kinda cute, and then this happened.
> 
> this is so dumb but the idea possessed me so bye

“This was a stupid idea.” Letitia buries her face into her hands.

 

“It’s not.” He’s doing his best to be reassuring, she imagines, but she can’t stop herself from spiraling into sudden, overwhelming embarrassment.

 

“Yes it _is_ , Seb! I don’t know why I thought this would be a good idea. I’m so silly.”

 

He laughs, not unkindly, and comes up to her. Gently pulls her hands away from her face, and takes them into his own, so she’s forced to meet his gaze.

 

“Whatever makes you _comfortable_ , Tish. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

 

Letitia sighs. Murmurs what’s really on her mind, in a small voice.

 

 

“…what if I’m _terrible_ at it?”

 

She sees his face, sees the understanding of just _what_ she’s worried about finally dawn on him. He gives her the softest, most understanding look she could ever deserve before he gently kisses her hands, one at a time.

 

“I can’t possibly imagine that, darling. Really, I can’t.”

 

“But…” he continues, “... even if you _were_ , I’m here to help. We’re in this together, love.”

 

He finishes, simply:

 

“I’m _yours_. Do with me what you will.”

 

He _always_ knows what to say, somehow. She can feel the nervous butterflies leave her her chest.

 

Letitia pulls him in for a quick peck before she whispers, against his lips: “Thank you.”

 

He kisses her again, lingering a moment longer. “Of _course_.”

 

Newly re-energized, she turns back to assess the little room they’ve picked to ‘practice’ in.

 

“Okay, so how does this work? We enter the room…”

 

“I’ll _whoosh_ your clothes away, obviously.” he deadpans. Her jaw drops at that, because surely he’s not _serious_ , _whooshing_ isn’t a verb, until _oh_ …. she sees that he’s laughing.

 

She gives a gasp of mock-outrage, anyways. “Jerk!”

 

He’s _gotta_ pay for that, so she takes advantage of his lowered inhibitions and tackles him onto the bed.

 

Seb’s flat on his back, though his giggles have been replaced with him watching her, quietly and intently. She takes the opportunity and straddles him, her mostly-bare legs grazing his jeans. And for one, brief, fleeting moment, that previous nervousness returns.

 

“Is this right?”

 

“ _Feels_ right.” he murmurs, one hand on her back, and he’s got that dopey, lovestruck grin of his on his face that makes her blush to her roots.

 

“Shut up. What then?”

 

He grins.

 

“Well, I let you have your fun for a bit…” and she suddenly _yelps_ because he’s flipping the both of them over so that _he’s_ on top, “… and then _I_ take charge.”

 

What she _wants_ to say is, “You just knocked the breath out of me, asshat!”

 

But she’s completely distracted by the way he’s smoothly wrapped her legs around him, the way he threads his hands into hers and pins them over her head. And maybe these thin shorts weren’t her brightest idea, because she can _feel_ his growing arousal through them and now _she_ can’t focus. So she’s _sure_ her next words come out as a needy whimper, more than anything else:

 

“…and _then_..?”

 

Seb lowers himself, so he’s just a breath away from her, and she can’t help the gasp that escapes her. She can see the way his eyes have suddenly clouded over with desire, but he still leans down and rasps:

 

“What do you _want_ , Tish?”

 

She can barely contain her own need, but she still manages to whisper: “Right now? Just a taste.”

 

He nods in affirmation, and then his lips are crashing down on her own, dragging low moans from her chest.

 

And as she wraps tighter around him, as his heated, hungry kisses wipe away the last of her thoughts, all she can manage to think is:

 

Practice or not —

 

they’ll be _just_ fine.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! i really still can't believe i wrote this dejwkdjewd no regrets unless either of them have ao3 accts in which case, good bye, it was a nice run y'all!


End file.
